


One Night Stand

by Apricots_from_Nara



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, M/M, Peace AU, Pharma has an ego, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tarn and Pharma are out of practice, Tarn's voice, Vaginal Spreading, i am too, or... valve spreading, tarn is having a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Trepan suggests Pharma have a one night stand with a Decepticon. The war is over, and they always are a little more fun. Pharma decides Tarn, former leader of the DJD is perfect to get him back into the 'hook up' scene.





	One Night Stand

“You look happy.”

Trepan smiled at Pharma, the two of them meeting for drinks. “Do I?”

“You do. What is you’re secret?.”

Trepan’s smile got a little smug, eyes narrowing. “Met a bot.” Trepan swirled his drink, leaning back, “It was only the second date but I could not help myself.”

Pharma finished his drink. “Interfacing on the second date? Never took you to be so loose.”

“He had these big hands... Handsome face. And he is so much taller then I am.” Trepan got glassy eyed a moment, “You look high strung these days. maybe you should get someone to have fun with.”

“I don’t have time for dating.” Pharma scoffed.

“One night stand then. I recommend a decepticon.” 

Pharma cast Trepan a dirty look. “You didn’t.”

“I did. And you should too. They always have weird mods built into them. He ate me out for nearly forty minutes. His glossa was... Huge. Bigger then you would think.”

Trepan slipped some credits for the both of them on the table, “Pick one that looks good to you, and flirt. See where it goes. The war is over. No shame in trying it once. I hear Ratchet was flirting with one.... Deadlock?”

“He’s a former patient. It was not flirting.” Pharma said, waving his hands dismissively.

“Mhm... Well, give it a try regardless. I know you hate them but what is the harm in one little interface?” Trepan gave a quick ta-ta, and left, nose in his mini-data pad again, smiling dreamily while doing it.

How annoying.

Still... Pharma was in need of some... Relief. Being such a big shot surgeon like himself really did eat up his time. And the war really did toss in a wrench when it came to casual encounters. Interfacing with people you worked with had been his only option...

And he would be dead before he interfaced with a nurse.

He would of been dead before interfacing with a Decepticon too, but Trepan had ignited a bit of curiosity.

He finished Trepan’s drink just because, and he left. Flipping out his own datapad to look for a classy establishment to look for someone. If there were Decepticons there, they would, or he hoped, be cultured.

If there were none, a big autobot, or unaligned tank would be fine too.

He transformed and flew the five blocks to the bar. Visages. Sounded classy. Looked classy too when he landed. Dim, vibrant neon lights acting as the only source of illumination. Gave it a warm purple glow.

Pharma sat himself at the bar and took the venue in. Not super crowded, so he could spot faces easily. Minibot, car, truck... His eyes paused on a dark mech, wide shoulders and tank treads. he was familiar...

Ah... Yes. Pharma had shot him in the face once.

Tarn of the DJD. Pharma’s assistant Ambulon had been on his list. Tarns little group had tried, and failed to take his hospital. Thus the shot to the face. How badly would Pharma be scorned for trying to woo such a mech?

Because the thought was crossing his mind. He was handsome, scars and all. 

Pharma, observant genius that he was, took note of the kind of drink Tarn was nursing. Almost empty. Pharma turned to the bartender and ordered the same thing, plus another mercury martini for himself. Both drinks in hand, he stood and made his way over.

Tarn certainly did seem to be dower. Decepticons like him were all having a little crisis. The war was over. Worse yet, Tarn had once been an Autobot. 

Didn’t make for easy reintegration.

Pharma sat next to him, not too close, and placed the drink in front of him. Tarn looked at it, then at him. He turned, and narrowed his optics. “What is this?”

“A drink. You looked sad.” Pharma sipped his martini, the mercury coating his mouth and lips thickly, “Depressive drinking isn’t good for you, you know. It just makes you feel worse.”

“Yet you feed it.” Tarn took it. He gave it a whiff, then finally sipped it.

“Hmm. Its a sorry too. I shot you in the face.” 

Tarn lowered the drink and looked at him from the corner of his optics. “I don’t recall you shooting me.”

“Maybe you remember Ambulon then. He turns into a foot.” Pharma leaned back, arching his spine a bit too much, but he knew it would make him look more alluring, “You tried to take over my hospital to get to him. We held you and your DJD off until reinforcements came.”

“Ah... Yes. It was impressive. I underestimated you and you’re staff.” Tarn’s optics wandered over him a little to long, and Pharma felt smug.

Pharma took another sip, this time slowly wiping the mercury off his lips, and sucking it off his servos. Tarn watched, and then licked his scarred lips.

“Now tell me. Should I call you by your name, or Tarn? Pharma finally shifted, leaning in closer, looking up at Tarn.

The mention of ‘Tarn’ sent the tank into a shudder. His lips parted slowly. The were very nice lips. The image of Tarn’s face between his legs struck him a moment, and Pharma felt the first twinges of arousal. he had been afraid it would be awkward or even repulsive, but Tarn was turning out to be his type. 

“I like Tarn.”

Good, then Pharma would not have to adjust. he leaned in closer, his wings pressing against Tarn’s treads. The tank leaned in too, though his face was impassive. Lost in thought? Simply a poker face? Hard to say...

But then a large hand was on his thigh.

“Well Tarn. I’ve been quite lonely.” Pharma took another sip, this time slowly licking the mercury off his lips. “And you look like good company.”

His dim unfocused optics were the kind one had when thinking very hard. Pharma had seen it when giving loved ones options. Considering the fanatical nature of the DJD, the suggestion to interface with an autobot probably had at one point been utterly taboo.

But Pharma knew how to play. Everyone in his circle knew how... Well not Ratchet. He was too straight edge. Froid, Trepan, and himself tho... 

“You too, look like good company.” Tarn finally said, his hand moved farther up Pharma’s thigh, claws scraping the metal. Pharma shuddered, and made a reservation to a nearby nice hotel via his internal hud.

“Shall we go then?”

Tarn leaned down, and kissed him. Just a teasing little brush of their lips. But Pharma’s spark was spinning hard. “Where are we heading?”

Pharma took his hand, leading him out of Visages and down the street. Tarn fell into place just behind him, and Pharma let the hand go, making sure to walk ‘alluringly’ though he was not entirely sure what that was.

He was out of practice.

The room was a good one, at the very top. Big and fully stocked with energon wine and other luxuries. Tarn moved right to the console in the wall, and brought up some music. It was. Sensual and moody.

“You have good taste.” Pharma mused, “Moved on from the Empyrean Suite?”

“It was just a calling card we became known for. I have other interests.” Tarn took a bottle and looked to pharma, gesturing to it. When the jet nodded, Tarn pulled out the stopper and poured two glasses.

He did not hand it to Pharma, instead sitting down in an oversized (even for him) cushioned chair. He sat on down, and with his now free hand, pat his lap.

Pharma obliged, seating himself down on the tan painted thighs. Tarn held the glass to him, only to take it away when he reached.

“Kiss first?”

One nod, and Tarn was on him. Far different from that little teasing kiss, this was full on domination and Pharma was on cloud nine. Trepan was right, so far anyway. Pharma rested his hands on Tarn’s treads, grabbing them and pulling hard.

Tarn rumbled, pulling away before Pharma could get into it any more, finally handing the wine over. Now he was being a tease... Cute.

Tarn swirled his glass lazily before drinking. He took a long draught, half of it soon gone. Pharma did the same, crossing his legs and leaning back. “So, what are your plans?”

“That depends on how adventurous you are.” Tarn set his drink down, clawed servos running along the edge of Pharma’s wing, “My voice for example.”

Pharma leaned in putting more of his wing into Tarn’s hand. He was getting just a little heated behind his panel from that. “What about it?”

“Well, it can do more then kill I have found.” He fiddled with he very tip of Pharma’s wing, tilting his head, optics smoldering like embers, “Would you like a demonstration?”

Pharma adjusted himself, now straddling the tank’s lap. He thought it over carefully. Tarn using his voice would certainly be new. But this could be all an elaborate scheme to kill him... No Tarn was obedient to a fault. He was Megatron’s dog. If Megatron wanted peace with the autobots, Tarn would not break it.

“By all means.” Pharma made sure he was comfortable.

Tarn paused a moment, his other hand tapping on Pharma’s canopy. After a moment he spoke, low, hushed.

“I remember you now. You scarred me even more then i already was.” He leaned in to breath on Pharma's neck, and Pharma feel something in his tank. A coiling of arousal that was strange, but not unwanted.

“But you know, I don’t hate you for it. In fact all I thought was how impressive you were. I thought all autobot medics in the hospitals were pampered waifs that could not even hold a gun.”

The flattery was just as nice as the arousal, which felt like something was petting his spark, which in turn made his tank coil and his valve dampen. Tarn kept speaking, his words nothing but flattery and innuendo.

It was too much. It was building so fast that Pharma felt like he was being smothered, like something was roughly fondling his spark, and pounding his valve. He felt empty. he shook his head no, not able to get his voice, and Tarn stopped instantly.

“To much?” he asked, voice normal again. A large hand pet Pharma's wings and the jet took a moment to collect himself.

“It was good don’t get me wrong. You just went in a little heavy.” Pharma leaned up, kissing Tarn again, open mouthed. He tasted like the wine, which was a decent even though it had no time to be aged properly.

His servos dug into Tarn’s seams, arching his pack and lifting his hips, letting his panel open and spike pressurize. Lubricants dripped down his thigh. The tank’s voice really did get him riled up. “You should take responsibility for this. You went in so hard, and now...” he leaned in close, whispering into Tarn’s audial, “I’m all wet.”

Tarn rumbled again, low in his chassis, large hands taking Pharma’s aft in hand. He rubbed fondly. “Are you? Well I’m sadly not up to mast.” Tarn rubbed under Pharma’s chin, “Can you put on a show for me?”

Pharma leaned back, hans on the chair’s control. He fumbled a little, before finally pressing the button for Tarn to recline. The jet settled a little more comfortable upon the tank’s lap, rising to his knees and slowly rubbing his outer node.

Tarn sank into the padding, his eyes narrowing in a pleased manner. he rested his hands onto Pharma’s hips, clawed servos tapping his aft as he watched.

Pharma kept rubbing, getting used to the sensation. It had always just been him an his hands... Well not always he supposed. “I am out of practice so...” Pharma rubbed a little faster, biting his lip.

“Hmmm... I am as well.” tarn pulled his hips back down, Pharma’s valve flushed against Tarn’s pelvic plating. The jet got the hint quickly, sliding his slick valve lips and node against it. Tarn hummed, and Pharma’s spark and valve throbbed.

“Keep doing that.” Pharma hissed, rubbing a little harder. The plating was getting quite hot, and Pharma jumped as it slid aside, the blunt head of a spike slowly rising up to nudge ad his entrance. Tarn kept humming low, and Pharma got dizzy.

It could not come out fast enough. 

Pharma ground down faster, head falling back as the spike slid in, thicker and thicker. He bit his lip a little harder, a bit of a sting from the girth. He was big, and Pharma was out of practice. It really did not matter though, as Pharma found it went well with the arousal Tarn was building with his voice.

“Well you are well endowed.” Pharma sighed, lifting his hips, the spike inside him enough to start moving. He started moving his hips, hands bracing on Tarn’s torso. Oh he was indeed. Each ridge and segment tugged and built up such great friction, and more seemed to be coming.

Tarn was finally at full mast, growling from what Pharma could only assume was watch Pharma take him all. The size difference between them was not that big, in comparison to others, but it was certainly a snug fit.

“How close are you?” Tarn asked, still using that voice. Pharma leaned back jerking his hips up and down quickly.

“Already close? So much for stamina.” Tarn laughed at that, even his laughter making Pharma’s head spin.

“I can’t help it.” Tarn grunted out, clearly right at the edge, “The confidence you exude is... Alluring.”

The tank put in so much into that one word, that Pharma could not help but overload then and there. Spike and valve, and his spike had not even been touched. Impressive. Tarn himself gave a few more jerks of his hips before his spike bloated inside Pharma’s valve, filling it up.

It was short... But very satisfying. That voice had its uses for someone as busy as him. Pharma rose to his knees, biting his lip as his spread himself open, Tarn’s transfluid dripping back out onto his spike.

Tarn smirked, taking his wine glass back from the side table, and toasted Pharma. “That was a good time.” He drawled, downing the rest with a pleased sigh.

“It was. In fact, I would very much like you’re personal com number.”


End file.
